In the past, an image sensor was proposed that has an organic or inorganic photoelectric conversion section disposed over a semiconductor substrate as one technique for reducing pixel size without lessening the opening space of a photodiode (e.g., see PTL 1). Also, an image sensor was proposed that uses photovoltaic power of a photodiode in order to expand the dynamic range of the image sensor (e.g., see PTL 2).